The April Fool 2
by Lune-Solei
Summary: It's that dreaded day of the year again: April Fools. Odd's up to his tricks again, but they're ready. Or...are they?


1**Disclaimer:** We do not own Code Lyoko, we've only borrowed the characters for this fun-filled, fanciful fic that will leave you laughing for hours (we hope). We also want to reassure the _real _owners of Code Lyoko that we _will_ return the characters, safe, sound, a bit tired and slimey, but overall, very happy. Oh, and unfortunately, we aren't making any money off this. Otherwise we might be able to afford Code Lyoko.

**Authors' Note:** This is a combined effort between my good friend, and fellow authoress, RenaYumi and myself. It's a sequel to our other fic, _The April Fool_ so please, read that first, though you don't really need it to understand this one. Please read, laugh, and be merry. Fics for all::laughs maniacally as Rena brings out the straight jacket and purple pills: Enjoy!

Aelita's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at six am. I set it last night that early. Today is April first, the most dreaded day of the year, aside from finals, at Kadic. Why, you may ask? Very simple. Its April fools day. Again. What more? Odd's favorite day of the year.

I check my floor before setting my feet down and grab my bag. I open it carefully and check to make sure there is no kool-aid or anything else in my shampoo bottles and give myself a quick glance in the mirror. So far, so good. I put my back against the wall and open my door.

_Splash! _

A water bucket falls to the floor and I sigh. First prank of the day, averted. It was going to be a long day.

I'm lucky though, there's only one other girl awake, Emily, so we have the showers to ourselves for the moment. Which means more hot water. I smile a greeting to her as I make my way down to the shower stall that I usually use.

I've just started shampooing my hair when I hear a scream from the opposite end of the showers. I poke my head out of the curtain, wiping shampoo from my face and see Emily standing in front of the mirror with pink hair a bit darker than mine. She grabs a towel, wrapping her hair in it and storms out of the bathroom, no doubt in search of Odd.

I pull my head back in and close my eyes as I finish rinsing the shampoo from my hair. I fumble around in my bag until I find my soap and begin to wash my arms and body. When next I look, I gasp, staring at my hands, then arms. Odd was so going to pay for this.

My skin is stained a light purple. It's food coloring, I can tell by the way it doesn't come off when I scrub with my nails, and then with a wash cloth. Most of it came off my hands, but my arms are still lavender colored, though now a bit pink from scrubbing. Odd is in so much trouble. Why does he bother? He knows he'll be dead before tomorrow. Flashback to last year. Of course Yumi and Ulrich had the most fun. I grab my own towel and robe and head back to my dorm, in search of a long sleeve shirt. My thoughts wander to the others. What else has Odd done so far? After all, it's only about 6:30.

Ulrich's POV:

The alarm goes off and I reach over to bash it into a state of comatose unconsciousness. But the alarm clock isn't there and the annoying buzzer is only getting louder with each passing second. I sit up, rubbing my eyes and looking around. The flashing green numbers instantly grab my attention.

It's on my desk.

That's right. I moved it there last week after a similar feeling of hatred for that annoying little electronic device overtook me and caused me to be late for Chemistry. I look over at Odd's bed and am shocked to see that my purple-loving, spikey-haired, best friend and roommate is missing from his usual open mouthed sleeping position.

I look on the ground since most times than not he's fallen there during the night, but nope, he's not there. Shit. I look back at the clock which now sounds like a police siren. 04/01/06 flash over and over below the blinking time.

I was afraid of that. This means I have to be on alert. This means that Odd's up to it again. Stupid April Fool's Day. Who was the nut who invented it anyway? Probably some distant ancestor of Odd.

It isn't even worth it to get up. I'll just lay here. But whatever I do, I have to shut that stupid freight train up. I throw back the covers and stand up.

_Crack_.

There's a wet gooey feeling under my bare feet. I'm afraid to look down. Silently cursing Odd, and with no other choice, I look down. Eggs. At least it's original. Oh, don't think that makes him any less dead. I was up most of the night a week ago on the phone with Yumi discussing the revenge we would take. I finally make it over to my desk and turn off that infernal device and clean up the eggs. I'm almost tempted to put them in Odd's bed. Maybe under his pillow. Kiwi catches my eye as he rolls over.

"You could have warned me," I say to the sleeping lump. He doesn't respond. I decided on taking my shower last night, to avoid problems in the morning, it may have been my best bet. I decide to splash my face with some water anyways so I grab my clothes and head out into the hall. Just as I do an angry Emily storms up to me.

"Where is that irritating roommate of yours?" She demanded. "I need to have a WORD or two with him," I'm almost afraid to know what he did to her.

"Not here, he took off early," I reply. She lets out a grunt of frustration and leaves in the direction of her room.

I dress quickly and head downstairs to the cafeteria. It's packed with people, they're either talking excitedly, or still half asleep. Odd still isn't anywhere in sight. I sigh and get into line, that's when I see my so-called best friend's head bent over the glasses one of the cafeteria workers just put out.

I look around to see if anyone's noticed and when I look back, he's gone. Maybe I imagined him, but I doubt it. I get a bowl of cereal and milk and a bottle of water. Aelita joins me at the table a few minutes after I've sat and I notice her light purple hands.

"Ai?" I ask.

"Odd," she grumbles under her breath as she stabs her eggs with the knife. I hope Odd doesn't cross her path today or I may be rommateless. Wait, that means I'd have my own room...Possibilites...

There's a scream from across the cafeteria, shutting everyone up. Heidi's gasping and holding her throat, her glass laying turned over, water spilling out onto the table. Herb's joining her now, yelping and dancing around, fanning at his mouth with his hand. Other kids are joining in and the cafeteria workers are going nuts, trying to figure out what's happened.

Jim goes over and lifts a spilled glass, sniffing at it. "Someone put..." he trails off, taking another big sniff. "Smells like bell peppers on the rim of the glasses."

Aelita pales and pushes her own glass away from her. I offer her my water bottle and she takes it as mayhem continues to break out. Odd...I shake my head in disbelief.

Missing from our table, aside from Odd who is probably off annoying someone else, is Jeremy and Yumi. Yumi had decided it best to eat at home instead of eating with us as she often did. Smart move. Jeremy, however, is normally here around the same time as Aelita. I glance over at the pinknett as she finishes her breakfast and pulls the pink sleeves of her shirt down over her hands and carries her tray to the garbage. My cell phone rings and I take it out, checking the ear piece for glue. Yumi's number comes up on the screen and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ulrich! It's me, just calling to see if the coast is clear," she says lightly. Her voice is bubbly and cheery and she sounds just like an... well that's not the point.

"So far, not good," I say. I notice Emily duck into the cafeteria. Her hair pink. "So far, he's colored Aelita and Emily, put eggs next to my bed for me to step in, and put bell peppers on the glasses. Oh, and Jeremy is no where to be found, so who knows what Odd has done to him," I explain. She groans.

"Is it so much to ask that he give up one year?"

Jeremy's POV:

It's April first. That's the first thought that runs through my mind as I lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Sunlight filters in and plays across the white ceiling, painting swirls of gold mixed with shadows.

I close my eyes and roll over a bit, pulling the covers up around me. I don't even want to move, don't want to get up. Don't want to face the day. Who knows what horrors Odd has wrought on the unsuspecting population of Kadic Academy.

But, I can't miss class. I have two major tests today that Odd better not have messed around with. I sit up cautiously and glance over the side of my bed once I've put my glasses on. Nothing in sight except my slippers and the pale grey carpet. I ignore my slippers (who knows what he's done to the inside of them?) and stand up cautiously. So far so good.

As I reached my door I hear a shriek and a girl's voice scream out Odd's name. God knows what trouble he's gotten himself into now. I decided it's a better idea if I check Lyoko first. I look at the computer chair, under the desk, lightly touch the keyboard and the mouse (half expecting to get shocked) before i deem it safe to turn it on. The computer boots up quickly and I'm connected to the server. The scan picks up nothing. No more noise is heard from the hall so I make my way back to my door. I turn the handle slowly and push to open it a crack. It doesn't move. I push it again. Stuck. Odd.

I start to push again, then stop. I have to laugh at my own stupidity. I roll my eyes and look up at the top of the doorframe. Nothing is in sight so I pull on the handle slowly. It opens with a soft creak and I step back, watching to make sure nothing falls or comes at me. Nothing.

I open the door fully and look around. The hall is empty, devoid of human life for the moment. But a see a great green glob of gooey plasma-like substance in the middle of the hall. Gross. I leave my door open and go over to my closet, grabbing my clothes for the day before heading down the hall and to the bathroom.

I shower quickly and get dressed, surprised that nothing has gone wrong today. Maybe I overestimated Odd. He wouldn't be stupid enough to prank the same people again, right?

I had just pulled on my shirt and left the stall when the itching started. Maybe he would.

Yumi's POV

I hung up with Ulrich and sighed to myself. I was still in bed, still not dressed.

"Mom, can I be sick today?" I call out falling back on my pillows. Hiroki comes running into my room and jumps on my bed next to me.

"Did you get into a fight with Ulrich?" he asked.

"No, Hiroki. It's April Fools Day. Odd should be terrorizing everyone already," I explained. He sat there pondering the the thought.

"Hey Yumi there's a spider on your shirt!" he doesn't even give me time to look before running out of my room yelling 'April Fools'. Mom yells up for me to come down to breakfast. I finally roll out of bed and stumble over to my closet to find something to wear. I made sure to lock my bedroom door and window last night just incase Odd decided to do something stupid. Ulrich told me when he went back to their dorm he found empty camera film canisters next to Odd's bed. Joy. Just what we need. So today, the whole school will be walking on egg shells and watching their backs. Hehe. Egg shells. Poor Ulrich. He always gets the worst of Odd's plots.

Odd's POV:

April Fool's day is said to have originated in France. It is said that on April 1, 1582 Charles IX introduced the Gregorian Calendar, moving the New Year to January 1st instead of April 1st. Believe it or not, there weren't any telephones back then. Shocking, isn't it? Nor was there an internet. So it's completely understandable that most of the townspeople didn't get that little message, right? But those higher up, that did, called the unlucky ones Fools. And thus, my second favorite holiday (Christmas comes first) was born.

Not a lot of people know that about April Fool's Day. I bet you didn't. So see, everything has a history.

I'm sitting outside in a tree, it's the safest place for now. I sigh again, leaning back a bit and stretch my legs over the unsuspecting heads of my fellow classmates. Pranks are fun, unfortunately nine times outta ten, my prankee doesn't think so. To bad for them. They need a sense of humor.

I gave up on camera's last year. They make to much noise when you take pictures. An annoying little click followed by the whirr of the film resetting itself. So this year, I've upgraded. Gone modern. I have a video camera!

Ulrich exits the school, Aelita trailing behind him, arms crossed over her chest. She's glancing around nervously and tugging at her sleeves. Ulrich on the other hand is pacing in front of our usual meeting spot. I bet he's meeting his Juliet. Gag me with an apple and tie me to a spit.

Aelita seats herself on the bench, but Ulrich's still pacing away. No wonder he's so thin. He stops suddenly and glances up, ah I recognize that look in his eyes. Sure enough, here comes his dark goddess. I think I'll be sick.

My watch alarm, really it's Ulrich's but I borrowed it, goes off and I hurriedly turn it off. When it comes to Soccer boy, he has super sonic hearing. Just to prove me right he glances up at the tree I'm hiding in. Shit. I stay perfectly still and he glances over to Yumi right on schedule.

Bam!

Right on time, the sprinkler heads pop up, spewing sulfury black and green died water. Yes! Score one for me and my genius. The camera rolls on, taking everything in.

Aelita hops up from the bench, quickly trying to avoid the mess and Yumi and Ulrich are caught in the middle. Two for the price of one. Some one turns off the sprinklers and the two stand there dripping wet, staring at each other.

"Odd," they say through clenched teeth. I'm so loved. Jeremy makes his way onto campus and looks skeptically at our soaked friends.

"He doesn't ever give up does he?" Jeremy asks scratching at his shoulder. Aelita stares at him strangly as he switches to his forearm.

"itching powder," he explained.

"food coloring," Aelita replied pushing up her slightly wet sleeve. Yumi wipes her face off and sighs.

"Is my bag still in your room Aelita?" she asks. The girl nods and they head back to the dorms to change. Ulrich does the same. I jump down when its safe, landing on the slightly squishy ground. I earn a few glares from the student body who happened to be sprayed slightly. I just wave and shut off my camcorder for now.

Sissi's POV:

It's a glorious day. Except for the fact that it's a Saturday which means school. Ugh. I get up and dress quickly, glancing outside the window at the blue sky. Such a waste that on a beautiful day like today I'll be stuck inside a classroom with the morons of society. And Ulrich.

I can't help the smile that always crosses my face at the thought of him. Or of the sigh that seems to always well inside me. Ulrich Stern...soccer star...the heartthrob of school. And completely mine, whether he knows it or not.

I sit down at my vanity and rifle through my make-up. It's always important to look your best, even if it is for those that are lesser than you. Well...and Ulrich as well. Shrieks come from outside and I once again return to my window, looking at the courtyard.

Sprinklers are spewing icky looking black and green stuff on all the kids. That's when it hits me. Today is April Fool's day. I remember what happened last year with a shudder. Odd will pay if he tries anything this year.

I return to my make up, inspecting it carefully. Nothing amiss so far. I apply the foundation, powder, blush, eyeliner, mascara, shadow, and gloss that allow me to be seen in public, looking at my reflection. Picture perfect. I can't help but blow myself an air kiss.

Reaching over, I grab my hairbrush and run it through my black hair. My hair needs exactly one hundred strokes to keep it at it's happy, healthy shine. Nothing more, nothing less.

Starting the brush a few inches up, I begin brushing my hair. The brush feels strange as I pull it through my black locks. I turn my head to the side and notice something in my hair. Eyes wide, I move closer to the mirror and touch it.

A colored goo comes off on my hands. It's sticky and a light orange. Odd! That insufferable jerk! Wait till I get my hand on his scrawny neck. I'll snap him like a twig for ruining my perfect hair! This had better wash out! I quickly reach for another brush and inspect the bristles. It seems clean. I run my finger through it. Glue. Oh it's personal now.

Yumi's POV

Aelita and I reached her room without further incident, thank god. She opened the door and we both looked around, making sure nothing was waiting for us. Nope, everything seemed to be in order.

I opened her closet, dragging out my duffel bag. I'd made sure to stash an extra pair of clothes here yesterday, just in case. I unzip the bag and freeze.

"Odd..." I growl.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asks, looking at me. She walks over as I pull out the green shirt, orange hoodie, black pants, and black kitty-hat that I swear I threw out last month. "Oh..." she murmurs. I look up just in time to see her smother a smile. He'll pay for this.

I threw the hoodie and hat back into the pack and quickly change into the pants and shirt. We thought we had this all planned out. We had even stocked up on extras to get rid of kool-aid. Of course, unfortunately for Aelita, it didn't work on food dye. There was a knock on the door and I threw my dirty clothes into a plastic bag.

"If that's Odd I suggest you change names and flee the country," I called out. The door opened and in stepped Ulrich and Jeremy. They both attempted to hide smile

"Looks like Odd got hold of your bag," Ulrich smirked.

"Shut-up," I snapped, glaring. He and Jeremy exchanged looks and burst out laughing. I just glared as Aelita joined in.

Ulrich's POV

We left Aelita's dorm and headed to class, ignoring the various glares from classmates. Not my fault I share a room with an April Fool. I wonder if he really knows how much trouble he's gotten himself into this year.

I'm at the back of the group, kind of lost in thought, when Sissi grabs my arm, glaring at me. "That idiot will pay!" she hisses.

I roll my eyes, at least it's not me she's after this time. "What'd he do to you?" I ask.

She yanks off the hat she was wearing, pointing at her hair. "Thanks to that moron, I'll probably have to have it cut!" she shrieks. I can't help but feel a bit sorry for her, that is pretty low, even for Odd.

"Sissi, it's not our fault. You're not the only one in the whole school he's pranked," I defended.

"He's you're friend!" Sissi yelled. I pulled my arm away and followed the others. It was already clear what needed to happen.

Looking around the campus as we headed to class I noticed numerous classmates whom were all yelling about one thing or another that Odd did. Oh yes, it was very clear. We were going to need back up. I waved good bye to Yumi as she headed to her first class. Her outfit earned a few questioning glances as she turned the corner. Odd must have a death wish this year. I guess he didn't learn his lesson from last year. I made my way into Hertz's class. There was Odd , in his seat, early, camera rolling.

Odd's POV

Ulrich made straight for me and I flashed him my winning 100-watt smile. Oops. Didn't work, he's still glaring. I rest my hand on my camera, keeping it aimed at the door as he sits down next to me.

"A video camera?" he asks.

"Camera's make to much noise," I reply. So far so good, he doesn't seem to ticked off.

He rolled his eyes and then glared at me again. "Your nuts, the whole school's on the look out for you," he said. "You really have gone to far. Sissi's hair?"

"It's washable, I made sure," I replied. I looked up, smiling as said diva entered the class. She shot me a glare, don't you feel the love, and sat down in her seat.

"That still won't stop the rest of the school from hunting you down. Have you heard what they've been saying?" he pressed. Why does he have to worry so much? He'll die of a heart attack by age thirty-five. I guarantee it.

"Well, it's a good thing I know all the secret passages in school, huh?" I reply, laughing. He doesn't look convinced as the bell rings and Mrs. Hertz sets enters, picking up the chalk to write on the board. "Watch this," I whisper to him.

I glance over at him and can't help but grin when I see him smiling. He can deny it all he wants, but Ulrich and I are in tune, we have the same sense of humor, and this will definitely be hilarious. Mrs. Hertz is babbling about something, particles? DNA replication? Who cares?

She picked up the chalk to write yet another huge formula on the board. Ulrich looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I just continue to smile. She turns towards the class to explain what ever it was that she wrote. As she did she tried to put the chalk down... tried.

It stuck in her right hand. She tried to pull it off and it stuck to her left hand. She continued this for another minute, face becoming redder each time. She glared at me. Why would anyone ever want to blame me? She grabbed a piece of paper and took the chalk off her hand. She reached for her desk chair and her hand stuck to it as well. By now the entire class was in hysterics. Including Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"Odd!" she yelled trying to pull her hand off the chair. Sure, I was up all night working on these pranks. But she's the one who always says my hard work will pay off. And it has, ten-fold.

Ulrich shakes his head and looks at me, gaining control of his laughter. "Priceless Odd, it's great," he says. And I have to agree as I film the whole thing.

Jeremy's POV

Despite all feelings of animosity toward Odd, I can't help but agree that his latest stunt, the one aimed at Mrs. Hertz is both horrible and hilarious. I can't help but feel bad for her as well, but it really was funny.

We meet Yumi outside by the bench at the start of lunch and she's smiling as she sits on the back of it. "What's up?" Ulrich asks as we stand in front of her.

"I got a hold of our favorite ex-thief," she replies. Ulrich's face clouds but to me, it's good news.

"What'd she say?" I ask.

"She's willing to help. She says it should be fun. She's waiting for us in the park," Yumi replies. Ah Saturdays...half days ending with lunch. Good thing it's not a whole day.

"This is a mistake," Ulrich mutters as we head toward the park. I still don't understand why he dislikes her so much.

Yumi's POV

It didn't take much to talk Sam into helping. It just took one little phone call. I can tell by Ulrich's persistent muttering and the look on his face he doesn't like the idea, of course he could always just deal with Odd all by himself.

We made our way through the park. Aelita looked blankly confused. I guess no one ever told her the story behind Sam. Looks like she'll learn first hand. Ulrich walked up beside me lightly wrapping his arm around my waist. Why do I feel like he's going to try to talk me out of this?

"Yumi, are you sure this is a good idea?" he questions with a frown.

"This is a great idea," I replied looking for Sam. She said she'd be waiting here for us.

"But, It's Sam," he said quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"We need someone to help us get Odd, who better than his accomplice?"

He's not happy, I can tell. He pulls away and goes to lean against a tree. "So where is she then?" he challenges.

I sigh. "She said she'll be here. Just relax," I reply. Jeremy is quietly explaining to Aelita who Sam is as we wait for her.

Sam's POV

I watch them through the trees, Ulrich's fuming, I'm guessing Yumi didn't let him in on their little plan before hand. Wonderful. Just what I need is him getting on my case the entire time we're plotting.

I approach them, smiling brightly. "Looking for something?" I ask. Ulrich glares, obviously ticked that I actually showed.

"There you are," Yumi smiles. I glance at the other two, the guy with the glasses, forgot his name at the moment, has the high-speed computer. I don't know the girl. Yumi follows my gaze. "You remember Jeremy, and this is Aelita...Odd's...cousin."

"Hey," I reply. She nods back at me. Doesn't look at all like Odd. "So, you said something about revenge?" I ask, looking at Yumi.

She laughed. Ulrich glared at her.

"Stop sulking Ulrich! Just remember last year," she says. He looks less than amused. Odd called me April Fool's Day last year and filled me in. We traded prank stories the next day and I developed our pictures. So of course I'd never give up a chance to prank the joker myself.

"Anything in mind?" I asked. Yumi turned her attention back to me.

"We had a few ideas, not major, but he really pushed it this year. He's obviously had a lot of time to plan everything out," She sighed.

"Well, then I have some ideas of my own. Of course, Ulrich, we'll need your help," I say with a smirk.

"Fine. I'll help," he almost hissed at me. I didn't know he didn't like me that much. "Yumi, if anything goes wrong, it's your fault." Yumi sighed walking over to him.

"Come on," she grabbed his arm and lead us back to the school.

Aelita's POV

The tension is so high, I can feel it pulsing through my veins, it's making me nauseous. Jeremy wraps an arm around my shoulder as Yumi positions herself between Ulrich and Sam. They're shooting each other looks when Yumi isn't watching.

The school is in mayhem. Jim is shouting orders on his mega phone, but no sound comes out, just bubbles. Kids are fuming, I'm surprised they haven't formed mobs with pitchforks and torches like in that movie Odd showed me with the monster...Franklesteen? No, Frankenstein, that was it.

"Come on," Jeremy says, he leads me into the dorm and we head upstairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"My room," Ulrich replies.

"Is that safe?" Yumi asks. She's glancing over her shoulder every few minutes, checking everywhere for any traps that may spring on us.

"Do you really think Odd would fix his own room? You've got to be nuts. It's his only safe place, and he wouldn't do anything to risk Kiwi," Ulrich snapped. Yumi fell silent, continuing her patrol.

"Am I missing something here?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing that won't pass in a few hours," Jeremy whispered to her. Ulrich opened the door to his room. I noticed Sam's backpack. It seemed to be full. She noticed me looking.

"Supplies," she laughed. Something is telling me this is a very bad idea. We followed everyone into Ulrich and Odd's dorm. Kiwi was half asleep on Odd's bed and immediately ran and jumped onto Sam.

Ulrich's POV

I grabbed the hacky-sack ball off Odd's desk and collapsed on my bed, throwing it up and down. This was a bad idea, involving Sam. It wasn't in any of the original plans. Yumi didn't mention it last night when we went over the final plans. It was factor not originally added to the equation.

Sam was unloading her backpack, Yumi and her talking about a mile a minute. Girls. I roll my eyes and sit up, looking at the stuff littering the floor. Paint, silly string, throw away cameras, food coloring, the list went on and on.

"What'd you do, rob a prank store?" I asked.

Sam glared at me. "What? Think you can do better?" she demanded.

"Come on Ulrich, just go along with it. She's on our side. She's here to help us," Yumi said. She scratched Kiwi's ears and he whined, wagging his tail.

I glared at her, leaning back against the wall. "Bad idea," I muttered because it was, because it hadn't been accounted for. Sam was an isotope that could make the whole reaction explode out of control.

Odd's POV

Mass mayhem. Ah, I love my life. I'm safely tucked away on the school roof. Anywhere around my fellow classmates right now insures death. I zoom in on one of my latest pranks. William is standing in the court yard with a pale face as Emily storms away.

I love how things play out by themselves sometimes. I walked to the other side of the building where Jim is trying to find the lost bag of soccer balls. Of course I knew where they were. They were being used for a later project. I hadn't seen the gang since before lunch. They were probably hiding from my greatness. This year I've really out done myself.

I patrol the rooftop, no one ever thinks to look up. I frown though when I see Ulrich storm out the front of the dorms looking more pissed off than usual. That isn't good. I run through my list of pranks, nothing was aimed at him recently. Except for those eggs this morning. So why was he mad.

He's in the park now and I glance around. No one's at the back of the school so I take the stairs and skim around the outskirts. No need to get caught and have my plans ruined. It wouldn't benefit anyone, would it?

He has this certain spot he likes to go to. It's deep in the park, bordering on the woods. He's not there, but that's okay, he doesn't need to be. I see the piece of crumpled up notebook paper in the hollow of the oak.

So Ulrich knew I'd be watching. Interesting. I pull out the ball of paper, unfolding it and letting my eyes scan it quickly. I curse when I've finished, stuffing the paper into my pocket. Suddenly this day seems to have taken a turn for the worse.

Sam's POV

Out of the blue, Ulrich stands up and storms out of the room muttering his good byes to Yumi. She sighed and shook her head.

"Ignore him," she said looking through what I had laid out on the floor. Ulrich hasn't liked me since the day he met me. Which would be the day Odd brought me over to use Jeremy's computer. I hadn't even said hi to him when glared at Odd and left the room. Since then I've seen him a few times that I've come over to get Odd. He must just not like me. And I don't know why. Heh.

"Alright, so here's how we're going to get Odd," I said scooting in closer to the others. We went over the plan probably 3 times. Yumi kept glancing out the window, never really paying full attention.

"What are we going to do about Ulrich?" she asked finally.

"He just doesn't like me," I answered. "I'm sure he'll get over it."

Yumi's POV

He's behaving like a child. I know he's mad at Sam for almost getting Odd in trouble, or at least, I think he is. Who knows what goes on in his mind these days.

Sam explains the plan a final time and we all nod our understanding when the door opens again. We freeze, thinking it might be Odd, but Ulrich walks in. He looks calm, relaxed even, doesn't look at Sam, just sits next to Jeremy.

"What'd I miss?" he asks. Sam shoots him a look and I can't help but glare myself.

"You'd know if you'd been here," I snap. He shrugs a little and looks down at the things in the center of the room.

"Needed a bit of fresh air. Felt a bit claustrophobic in here." Is it my imagination or is he directing this at Sam? What's the matter with him?

Ulrich's Pov

I look back up to see Yumi staring at me.

"Are you ok?" she asked. She had a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine," I said. I'm lying. I'm trying to keep two separate plans separate. I feel like a double agent.

"Odd will never see this coming," Jeremy laughed. It wasn't to often Jeremy was in on pranks. I glace back at Yumi. She's still staring at me. And then she does the worse thing possible.

"Come on," she grabs me by the hand and pulls me out into the hallway.

"Tell me," she said crossing her arms. Uh oh.

"Tell you what?" Play dumb, it's always your best bet.

"Why don't you like the idea? What's the big deal if I asked Sam for help? I don't want to fight with you but you're acting like a three -year-old," She's talking fast again and I try not to let her see me start to grin.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more... open to Sam. You remember what happend. I promise I'll act at least 5 from now on," I give her my priceless smile and she sighs.

"You're hopeless." She opens the door again and walks in. Oh this was not going to be fun. Odd was not going to like this. Why am I always stuck in the middle of things?

Aelita's POV

Yumi comes back in first, she looks tense but a little more relaxed. Ulrich enters after her. He looks worse than when he went out, but he's smiling and acting like everything's fine.

Something's up and I nudge Jeremy. He's oblivious to everything though. He and Sam are going into the minor details of the plan, making sure nothing goes wrong.

"Hey Ulrich, what's up?" I ask, going over to him. He looks at me and shrugs.

"Not much. Ready to get revenge on Odd?" he asks, smiling.

"Yeah, he deserves it," I reply, pulling at my sleeves again. It has to be the hottest day of the year doesn't it?

Odd's POV

I can't believe it, but it's true. I'm watching from the stairwell as they exit the room. Sam's there alright, and she's looking smug. Ulrich is the last to leave, locking the door behind him. He's following the others down the hall, presumably to Jer's room when he glances back and spots me.

I duck down but it's to late. "You guys go ahead, I just realized I forgot something in the room." He turns back as the others continue on and enters the room, leaving the door partially open.

I check to make sure no ones around before ducking into our room. "Sam?" I ask when I've closed the door.

"Yumi invited her," he replies. He's sitting on his bed, head back against the wall.

"This is...I can't believe this! All the planning and now she's here..." I rant.

"What's done is done. Nothing can be done about it. We'll continue on, whether or not Sam's here. Just think, you can get Sam and the others all at once," he tells me. This is true, I hadn't thought about it like that...

"Ulrich?" There's a knock on the door. Shit. Yumi. I dive under my bed as Yumi enters. "Everything alright?" she asks.

"Fine. Go on, I'll be there in a moment." He acts like he's searching for something and she shrugs, turning to go.

"Ulrich, the plans perfect. We'll get him," she says. And then she's gone and Ulrich's sitting on his bed again, looking miserable.

"You aren't thinking of ditching me for her are you?" I demand, crawling out and going over to him. He doesn't say anything and I shake him a bit. "Come on, I'm your _best_ friend! We've been planning this for months! Ulrich Stern do not back out now."

"I told you I'd do this and I will. Don't worry. She won't change anything." I have to wonder if he's referring to Sam or Yumi. "I'll keep you posted." He grabs his cell and leaves. I fall back on his bed and groan.

Sam's POV

I pulled a box out of the bottom of my backpack and dumped a pile of DVDs onto Jeremy's bed. This was going to be fun. Sure, these were just recent, but they could still be used. There was plenty of fun.

"Jeremy can you show me how to use your video player on the computer?" I asked. I needed to piece these together in a nice presentation for our dear friend. Jeremy reached over to the computer and shut a strange looking window before bringing up his movie program. I put in the first DVD and went to work. I cut out a few scenes and pieced them together.

"Is this the only thing you do with your summer?" Yumi laughed reading off some of the lables. I shrugged.

"Odd was over alot in the summer." Ulrich was still sitting on the other side of the room looking uncertain. Yumi threw something at him and he laughed coming back to reality. Yes, one of Odd's better jobs, I must say, was those two.

"Cheer up," she demanded. "You look like someone just died." Ulrich rolled his eyes and reached for one of the DVDs.

"Maybe someone did," he mutters darkly. "_7/9/05- pool with Odd,_ Oh this should be good," he laughed. I reached for the disk to show them what exactly happened. I plan on using most of that footage.

Ulrich zoned out again and I sighed. Maybe it wasn't me, maybe he was worried about something else? Either way, he was starting to get on my nerves. "This is perfect," Jeremy said, watching the footage. "We can show it during dinner, the whole school will see it."

"And you don't find that mean?" Ulrich asked skeptically.

"Ulrich, look what he did to _us,_" Yumi practically yelled. Lovers spat, how sweet. I rolled my eyes and went back to editing.

6:30pm

Cafeteria

Ulrich's POV

It's not right, I know that. But what Odd's done, is going to do, isn't right either. I get my dinner and sit down at our usual table. Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Sam are already sitting there, eating and laughing.

"Ready?" Sam asks, grinning. I shrug, ripping the bread stick in two and swirling my spaghetti around.

"Don't play with your food," Yumi laughs. I glare at her and take a few bites. Sam gets an evil smile on her face and gets up, grabbing the projector she had hidden under the table. She set it on the table, pointing it at the back wall.

I stood up, grabbing my tray and dumping the remnants of dinner in the trash. I wasn't hungry anyway. "Ulrich?" Yumi calls as I leave the cafeteria.

"What's up?"

I look over at the bushes where Odd's voice had come from. He's crouched behind a tree and shrubs and I go over to him. "Sam's showing pics of you from the summer," I inform him. His face pales and I can't help but smirk a bit. "Some are truly fascinating."

"Shut-up," he snaps. He looks pissed and I sigh.

"Look, we're still going to pull it off, alright?" I ask. He nods and mutters under his breath. We can hear the laughter coming from the cafeteria and I wince. Not good. Odd sighs and then shakes his head, getting control of himself.

"Alright. The stuff is in place?" he asks.

"Yes Odd. You just have to get yourself up there." I sigh and look back at the cafeteria as the laughter increases.

"You better get back before someone suspects something Romeo," he says. I nod and head back in, hoping for the best.

The lights are dimmed now and everyone's turned towards the back wall. Even Jim's laughing. On screen is Odd. He's in an apron. You can hear Sam giggling from behind the camera.

"..Oh come on Sammy, you know you love my cooking," he says, just then black smoke come out from the oven. The camera shakes and Sam sets it down on the counter as she runs to help.

The scene changes and it shows Odd standing by the pool with a towel on his head. Ok, this was completely worth it. The movie continues on and everyone laughs. Finally it stops and Yumi stands up on her chair.

"This is in dedication to our own little April Fool, whom, I'm sure, you all know. Odd Della Robbia," There was a murmur through the room. "The film was created by Sam Larson, she did a great job, and we thank you for the laugh Sam," Yumi got down and everyone clapped.

Jim started ushering everyone back into the dorm buildings. Jeremy, Aelita, Sam, and Yumi hung back waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Everyone nodded and headed towards the door. Yumi stopped short.

"Wait.." she said. "He's probably planned something," Why must she always be the difficult one?

"Come on Yumi, let's just go," I say. She looks at me suspiciously. Great, she knows.

"But.." I walk out the door and look both ways.

"He's not out here Yumi, you're acting like a three-year-old," I tease. That will get her.

She glares and I smirk, backing up a bit, getting out of range. "Not funny Ulrich," she calls.

"What's wrong Yumi?" I ask. "Come on, he's not here," I call. She sighs and I know she's given in. Yes. The other's follow her out and I gesture around me, it's the sign, see no where around us. No one looks up, they never do.

Suddenly the girls scream and Jeremy glares at me as a bucket of honey is dumped over them, followed by feathers. I grab the hose conveniently located at my feet and spray them with the green slime Odd cooked up in Chemistry yesterday. Odd and I are both laughing hysterically, I see him sitting on the cafeteria roof, the empty buckets next to him. Our friends are honeyed-feathered-and slimed. Perfect.

"Ulrich Stern," Yumi growls, wiping some of the gunk off her face, "you better run fast and run far!" I know I should probably listen but it really is just to funny.

Odd's POV

I watch as Yumi, covered in Ulrich and my ultimate prank, chases after Ulrich. But we had that covered. He went straight to the dorms and back to our room. Jim wouldn't let Yumi in, especially, er, dressed the way she, um, is. Now, what we hadn't counted on, was Sam.

She glares up at me, screaming something, but I've dragged the buckets over the edge, setting them on the flat surface and am down the back steps and off through the grounds. But Sam's a fast runner, see, that's where the extra variable comes in. She's an unstable molecule spinning out of control, aimed at me.

I curse Yumi for calling her as I run to the dorms, looking for the back entrance. There's a cellar entrance that Jim refuses to keep locked. In case of a fire or something. For once I'm greatful to him as I open the door and run down the steps, hoping Sam won't follow.

Of course she's right behind me as I dart down the stairs.

"Odd! When I get my hands on you!" She doesn't finish her threat. I reached the stairs and headed up to the main floor but Sam was running full force behind me. This is not a good thing. I fear for my life if she catches me. Jim sees me run by and shakes his head and doesn't try to stop Sam. Great. The one time I want to be caught.

Ulrich's POV

I made it back into the dorm. Yumi chased me to the doors before being stopped by Jim. Remind me to avoid her for the next... forever. I hear my cell phone ring as I fall back onto my bed. It's Aelita. I turn it off and throw it onto my desk. Where is Odd? Did Sam catch him? We had it planned so we'd make it back here at the same time. So far, no Odd and it's been ten minutes.

I decided to go and look for him. I opened the door and headed to the stairs, opening the door leading down. Odd was racing up the stairs. "She's right behind me!" he yelled. I stepped back, holding the door open for him, then slamming it shut, listening as Sam cursed.

We ran back to the dorm and locked the door, sitting on our beds as Sam pounded on it. "What happened?" I asked.

"She chased me all the way...back," he gasped. I snorted, laughing and he flung his pillow at me. "Not funny. She probably would've pulverized me if you hadn't opened the door when you did," he muttered. I continued to laugh and he just glared.

"You know they'll kill us tomorrow. And you know they'll get revenge on both of us next year. I won't be able to know they're plans next year, they won't trust me," I pointed out.

He shrugged. "Then I'll get someone new. After all, who wouldn't want to work with the Ultimate Prankster?" he asked.

"Never again Odd," I said retrieving my pillow. "Yumi is going to murder me."

"Aw poor Romeo," he laughed. Sam's screaming continued for several more minutes. Odd snickered when she finally left in defeat.

"So what's with the movie?" he asked taking out his video camera.

"Sam's idea, Yumi and her edited a bunch of movies of you and Sam from the summer together," I answered with a sigh.

"Well you guys always come up with something fun every year. Here, watch my greatness of the day," He tossed my the camera. Half the population of Kadic would be after Odd for the next week.

"So who's going to help you next year?" he stared out the window with an evil grin on his face. Already plotting for next year, will he ever learn?

**Authors' Note:** So there was our lovely fic. What do you all think? Hopefully you had as much fun reading it as we did writing it. And who knows, maybe next year the April Fool will strike again...

_LuneSolei_

_RenaYumi_


End file.
